


What A Way to Spend a Lovely Night

by Cowboysandcannolis



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bill Is Wonderful, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboysandcannolis/pseuds/Cowboysandcannolis
Summary: The most beautiful night that you have witnessed in a long time up on Caliban’s Seat, accompanied by Bill Williamson.





	What A Way to Spend a Lovely Night

The dynamic night sky above you was incredible, arguably the most beautiful thing that you had ever seen. An expanse of purple velvet with veins of increasingly dark navy and fading turquoise, and of course, a peppering of brilliant silver nuggets.   
The sun had finally sunk to the west, stamping out the unbearable heat that was drying out the land, even though summer had hardly began. The night was wonderfully cool and the gentle breeze made you feel as if you could breathe once more...   
You stared up in awe at the wonder above you, legs swinging out into empty air as you sat on the canyon wall. You had forgotten that you were not camping entirely alone up on Caliban’s Seat.   
“Ahem-“  
Bill, you remembered with a slight tug at the corners of your lips, turning back to look at the large man who was looking at you tentatively from a few feet back.   
You two were watching and waiting for a wagon to roll through the valley bellow. From what intel you had gathered it was carrying important weapons and explosives that the O'Driscolls had acquired for an upcoming score. Dutch had ordered that the two of you be there to stop it as it rolled in at about midnight.   
He blinked at you a couple of times, swallowing thickly. He adored you, though before he was sure he would never admit such a thing to you, unless he was drunk out of his mind. But you sitting there, smiling up at him, framed by a purple, blue sky. Wow.   
“You-ugh...You mind if I sit by ya?” He stumbled over his words, mentally cursing himself. Why couldn’t he be smooth? He was sure Arthur could have said it right. Or even John...   
“Not at all, Bill.” You patted the spot beside next to you on the cliff. Bill settled slowly there, very careful not to jostle you, afraid that he would send you tumbling over the edge. His cheeks were burning already as he looked down shamefully at the dusty road below.   
“Ain’t it pretty, Bill? You never get to see the sky lookin’ like this.” You eased onto your back, tucking your elbows behind your head as your feet dangled. You felt so free, even for an outlaw.   
“Sure is...Though...I don’t think it’s nearly as beautiful as you are..” His gentle, not many people would describe it that way but you knew him better, brown gaze sweeping over you until it met your eyes. You could see his cheeks growing pink.  
His fists weren’t balling and he didn’t seem angry or defensive. That’s something you loved about Bill and he loved about you. You were comfortable with each other. Even if this didn’t go right, even if you didn’t love him back, you wouldn’t tease him or be angry with him. That’s all he could ask for.   
When you smiled up at him, hair pooling around you, he felt a warmth spread through his chest.   
“Well...” You murmured, batting your eyes just a tad. “That’s a very high compliment. Thank you, Bill. Come here.” You whispered the last bit, removing an arm from behind your head to gently guide him down next to you, so you were both laying together on the side of the cliff, your hand covering his much larger one.   
This was all Bill could have ever wanted and more. He could die a very very happy man. You were warm, happy and safe together.   
The score was entirely forgotten, even by the next morning as you stirred. There was no hard ache in your neck and joints from a night spent on the bare ground, instead you found you were in your tent, warm and carefully tucked in.   
You smiled, stretching your arms above your head as your nose was filled with the enticing scent of breakfast cooking, much better than Pearson’s ever smelled.   
You crawled out of your tent to find Bill sitting in front of the fire, cooking some sausages and eggs in a cast iron pan. He must have went out early and got them from the Butcher in Valentine.   
“Morning..”  
“Morning Y/N! I got breakfast goin and-“ He was cut off abruptly as you kissed his cheek. “I see that. I love you, Bill”  
Needless to say that batch of breakfast ended up on the ground but worry not, he has more.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, this one was fluffy and sweet. I loved writing it. Based on the other work that I wrote with the same premise with Micah, entitled What a Waste of a Lovely Night. Check that out if you are interested, let me know if you enjoy this work and what you want to see more of! Catch me on Tumblr by the same username and take care, Cowpokes!


End file.
